The First And Last Kiss
by clouds-and-shouji-beauty
Summary: When Shikamaru is wanted for killing the boss of street gang, he has to leave in order to make Yumi safe again. But what happens when her only protecter is gone, trying to keep her safe, but the people who want to hurt the protecter are after her...? R
1. Introduction

The first and last kiss…

Introduction-

Shikamaru waited, sitting in the darkness. He was almost scared of what was waiting, what would happen if anyone found out. But his problems quickly went away as Yumi, wearing a long dark blue coat, ran into view. She was brunette, with natural blonde and wore her hair in two pigtails, the rest of her hair coming down. She was shorter than most girls, but Shikamaru was fine with that. "Yumi," He whispered, running to her. Yumi ran, almost tripping as she ran into his arms. "Oh, Shikamaru…" She whispered, tears falling down her face. "Don't leave me!" Shikamaru touched his nose with hers. "I have to," He whispered. "I have to do this," Yumi opened her eyes by the tiniest bit, and she clutched onto him as tight as she could, her shoulder showing as the coat slipped ever-so-slightly. "You don't have to. You can hide with me, hide in my house. I won't let anyone know that you're their," She started to slowly move closer to him. "Just don't leave me…" He looked back, and saw that the train had arrived. "Yumi…" He whispered, hugging her tighter. "I can't stay…" "Yes you can!" She started to cry again, putting her face in his chest. "There's no reason why you can't stay…" "Yumi, yes, there is. I'm wanted," He looked around, but saw no one. "And if they catch us together, they'll want you too." Yumi shook her head as she dug her face deeper into his chest. "I don't care…" She whispered. "But I do…" Shikamaru put a hand gently on her jaw bone, and she looked up at him. "I love you," He whispered. Yumi had more tears falling down her face. "I love you, too!" She whispered. Shikamaru leaned forward and gently kissed her. Yumi wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. As he released, Yumi hugged him tighter. "The first and last kiss…" She whispered. Shikamaru looked behind him, and saw the train was about to leave. "I love you." He whispered, and then released her running to the train. Yumi looked, and watched as the train left. Shikamaru waved, and Yumi did too. Then as he disappeared into the darkness, Yumi walked away, leaving everything with her behind…


	2. Chapter 1

**~*! Ring !*~**

"Okay, remember class. Tomorrow: pop quiz!" The students groaned, but grabbed their things and ran out of the room. Yumi dialed her combination, and then opened her locker. As she was grabbing her things, Shikamaru walked by and leaned himself against the lockers. Yumi looked up at him, and blushed slightly, smiling. "Hi, Shika!" Shikamaru looked at her and nodded. "Hey, babe. Sup?" Yumi looked down, blushing incredibly. "I'm going to the prom next week." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yumi, we've been going out for a few months. Aren't you used to me yet?" Yumi looked at him and smiled. "…I guess not…" She closed her locker, and Shikamaru walked with her.

"Well, I guess I am if you're going to. Have nothing better to do." Yumi nodded. "Yeah… Shika, why don't you ever do your work? I don't want you not to graduate…" Shikamaru shrugged. "It's too troublesome to pick up a pencil… So you wanna go out somewhere tonight? Pizza shop?" Yumi looked at him, and smiled. "Yeah…" "Kay… I'll pick you up at around 7. Good with you?" Yumi nodded. As they reached Yumi's house, Shikamaru gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you…" He whispered, and then walked away. Yumi blushed incredibly as she touched her cheek, and then smiled as she ran inside.

"Hey, sweetheart." Her mom said as she opened out her arms. Yumi hugged her, and then grabbed one of the fresh baked cookies. "Where's Takeru?" She asked, munching on the cookie. Her older brother, who was tall, had short layered dirty blonde hair, and hazel eyes, walked in. "Hey, little sis." He hugged her. "Watched your little romance scene out there," Yumi blushed. "It wasn't a romance scene!" Her mom walked over to Takeru. "Oh… Tell me what happened!" "It was just a kiss on the cheek!" Her mom smiled. "Awe!" Yumi blushed. "It wasn't that big of a deal!"

Yumi ran upstairs after her mom and brother had all their, 'awe's' out of them. She took off her dull black uniform, and then put on a mini skirt, along with a shirt that showed her stomach. Once she was satisfied, she ran back downstairs. It was around 6:30, so she decided to watch T.V.

"News reporters say that the gangs will be around at the Konoha High School prom that's coming up next week. If you see these people, call this number:" "So why are you dressed up?" Takeru asked as he sat down next to her. "I'm waiting for Shikamaru to come pick me up. We're going to the pizza shop tonight." Takeru laughed. "I can see that you got moms intelligence:" He pointed to the screen. "HANG OUT: PIZZA SHOP." Yumi rolled her eyes. "Shikamaru's strong; he'll protect me." She looked at the clock. "He should be here in about 5 minutes…" Takeru smiled. "Hey, you'll tell me when you get your first kiss, right?" Yumi blushed. "I-I guess so…" The doorbell rang, and Yumi jumped up to go get it.

Shikamaru was waiting at the door, wearing his usual outfit. Yumi smiled. "Hey, Shika!" She opened the door. "Wanna come in?" Shikamaru looked inside, and then shook his head. "No… Come on. Let's go." Yumi nodded, and closed the door. Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her waist as he walked with her.

As soon as they reached the pizza shop, they got a booth and starred at each other.

"…so…" Yumi whispered. "…what are you going to wear to the prom?" Shikamaru asked. Yumi smiled. "I'm going to wear a beautiful red dress… You?" Shikamaru smiled. "Just a tuxedo…with a red rose. I'll have to get you one of those roses that go around your wrist." Yumi smiled. "You don't have to…" "But I want to," Shikamaru whispered, grabbing her hand and gently kissing it. She blushed as she looked the opposite direction. A waiter came by and gave Shikamaru a welcoming smile. "How may I help you?" "I'll have water. What do you want, babe?" Yumi looked at the waitress. "I'll have a Dr. Pepper, please." The waitress nodded, and looked back at Shikamaru. "I'll be right back to take your order." She said with a little too warm smile. As she walked off, Shikamaru looked back at Yumi. "So have you heard about the gang members? They were on the news today." She nodded. "Yeah…but you'll protect me." She smiled at him. He gave her a smirk. "That's right," He whispered. "So what kind of pizza do you want?" Shikamaru asked. "Pepperoni. You?" Shikamaru shrugged. "I guess we'll split pepperoni."

The waitress came back, handing the water to Shikamaru, and almost dropping the Dr. Pepper. Yumi looked at her name tag. Ino. "So what would you like?" Ino asked as she got out her notebook. "Just one thin pepperoni." Ino smiled as she wrote it down. "That's all?" Shikamaru nodded. "Okay. I'll be back in about 20 minutes."

They drank their drinks, and ate their food whenever it came out. After they were finished and Shikamaru paid, they walked out of the shop while holding hands.

Five boys were there, outside of the shop. They all surrounded Shikamaru and Yumi. "Hey, were you goin', toots?" One of them said, wrapping his arms around Yumi's waist. "Fuck off," Shikamaru said, removing his hands from her waist. The five boys laughed. "You better go ahead and give her up now; saves time and blood." Shikamaru pulled her in close to him. "I told you to fuck off already." He whispered, bringing her in even closer. "If that's the way you want it…" "Sure…bring it on…"

The man who had wrapped his arms around Yumi grabbed her and threw her into all of the other four boys. "Ah!" Shikamaru snarled as he looked at the boy. Then, just so suddenly, he threw his fists at him, and they went to the ground. "Don't hurt him!" Yumi screamed. One of the boys smiled, and put his hands around her chest. "You'll just have to hope for the best…" He whispered. Yumi blushed incredibly.

Shikamaru and the leader of the pack fought for a few more minutes, Shikamaru giving him a black eye and the leader giving Shikamaru a nose bleed. Then the owner of the pizza shop came out. "Out!" He screamed at the gang members. "And don't come back!" Yumi was breathing heavily as all four of the boys were touching her, wrapping their arms around her, and sticking their hands wherever. Then they released her. She fell to the ground, and then ran to Shikamaru, wrapping her arms around him. "Are you okay, babe?" Shikamaru whispered as he gently rubbed her back. "I'm fine…" She looked up at him. "But what about you?" Shikamaru smiled. "Don't worry about me…" He whispered, kissing her forehead. Yumi blushed incredibly, and hugged him again.

"I'm so sorry," The owner apologized once the gang members left. "They just don't learn their lesson! Tell you what; you come inside, and I'll give you guys each a free desert." Yumi looked at Shikamaru. "You want one?" Shikamaru asked, putting his hand on her cheek. Yumi nodded. "Okay," Shikamaru said as he looked up at the store owner.

Yumi had ice cream, and Shikamaru picked at his pie he had gotten out of random. Once they were finished, they walked outside again, this time Shikamaru wrapping both of his arms around her.

"…I'm so sorry…" Shikamaru finally said, as they got close to Yumi's house. "…I shouldn't have brought you to an area that was so dangerous…" Yumi looked up at him. "It's fine…" As they walked up to the door, Shikamaru looked at her. "Goodnight. I love you," Yumi blushed a little as he came closer. "I…love you, too…" Shikamaru gently put his nose on hers, but before they could kiss Takeru opened the door. "Awe! Little love birds!" Yumi blushed as she looked at him. "Takeru!" She yelled. She looked back at Shikamaru. "Goodnight," She whispered. Shikamaru nodded, and kissed her cheek. "See you at school tomorrow?" He whispered. Yumi smiled and nodded. "Defiantly."

As Yumi walked inside, Takeru yelled, "Yumi almost had her first kiss!" Her mom came into view. "Almost?" Takeru smiled. "Yeah…I kinda feel bad now…" She smiled. "Awe, Yumi!" Yumi blushed as her mom and Takeru both hugged her. "I'm just gonna go upstairs now," She whispered, getting out of the hug. They all nodded, and Yumi ran upstairs.

She put her pigtails down, and gently brushed her hair. Then she put on a red silk nightgown, and opened her window. She smiled as the warm fall air breezed by, making her hair blow. Yumi opened her eyes, and then smiled as she closed the window, and climbed into bed.


	3. Chapter 2

~*The Next Day*~

Yumi ran into her first hour. She wasn't going to see Shikamaru until lunch. Maybe they could go off campus and…

"Yumi!" Yumi looked up, and saw that the teacher had given her an equation. "Um…" She quickly did the math on her paper. "x=74." The teacher looked in his book and nodded. "Correct…"

Finally lunch came. Yumi ran to her locker, and then put everything up. Shikamaru walked up to her, gently putting a hand on her waist. "Hey, sweetheart." He whispered. Yumi looked at him and smiled. "Hey, Shika!" Shikamaru started to walk with her down the hallway. "About last night," He said suddenly. "It's alright, Shika." She whispered. "I wasn't hurt." Shikamaru nodded. "I know…I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about this…" He gently pushed her against the locker. Yumi blushed incredibly, and he slowly put his nose against hers. Before their lips touched, Naruto got in between them. "Hey, you love birds!" Shikamaru groaned. "Naruto-" "I know, I know…" He said, getting out of the way. "I'm sorry… you two go ahead!" Shikamaru groaned again. "The mood is gone," He said, grabbing Yumi's waist and walking to the entrance.

They walked to the nearest restraint, and got back at the campus 30 minutes late.

"Your late," The teacher said as Yumi ran into his class. "I'm sorry," She whispered. The class went by slowly, and when it was finally finished, Yumi walked to her locker. She grabbed her bag, and then walked with Shikamaru to her house.

A few days went by, Shikamaru and Yumi trying to kiss each other, but being interrupted by something or someone. So Shikamaru was in a very foul mood…

"Shika!" Shikamaru opened his eyes. He had put his head on his locker, slamming it against it. Yumi was shaking him. "Shika, are you okay?!" "No." He said, removing his head from the locker, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Come on…I'll take you home." Yumi blushed slightly.

Shikamaru was silent the whole way there. Once they got there, Yumi looked in the window. "…no ones home…" She whispered. Shikamaru looked around. No one was there. It was silent. He looked at her, and then wrapped his arms around her waist. Yumi blushed as he pushed her against the door. He slowly put his nose on hers, and tilted his head…

He sighed and removed his nose from hers. Yumi opened her eyes. "Why…didn't you kiss me?" She whispered. Shikamaru shrugged. "The mood isn't here…" Yumi looked at him and nodded. "I love you," She whispered. He nodded, kissing her forehead. "Love you, too." He whispered as he walked away, Yumi grabbed his hand. He looked back, and she smiled. "It's two days until prom…" She whispered. Shikamaru nodded slowly. "Yeah… I guess it is." They released, and Yumi walked into her house.

She closed the door, and then looked out the window as Shikamaru walked away. Yumi sighed, and climbed onto the couch. She put her head against the pillow, and then went to sleep…

"Yumi! Yumi!" Yumi opened her eyes, at first seeing only blur. Then her eyes adjusted, and she saw that Shikamaru was laying down next to her, sleeping as well. Her mom had woken her up, and her brother sat there with a smirk on his face.

"What…" Yumi tried to get up, but Shikamaru was wrapping his arms around her. She flushed once she realized that. "Shikamaru came while you were sleeping," Her mom whispered. "He said he wanted to take you somewhere. So he just laid down next to you, and fell asleep…" Yumi looked back at Shikamaru, who was resting his head on her side. "Shika…" She whispered, gently rubbing his back. "Shika…wake up, baby…" She whispered. Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at her. "Hey…" He whispered, slowly getting up. "I though you'd never wake up." Yumi smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Yumi put her head in his chest, warming her up. "What time is it?" She whispered. Shikamaru looked at his watch. "It's around 7… You wanna go somewhere?" Yumi shook her head, wrapping her arms around him. "I wanna stay here with you." He nodded. "Can I go back to sleep then?" "Yes," She said. Shikamaru nodded, kissed her cheek, and laid back down. Yumi smiled as she lay with him. "I love you," She whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you, too…" He mumbled.

A couple of hours passed, and Shikamaru had to leave. He opened the door, and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you…" He whispered as he gently rubbed her back. Yumi blushed slightly, coming close to him. "I love you, too." He put his nose on hers, and was about to kiss her when they heard the phone ring. Shikamaru sighed. "God must not want us to kiss yet," He muttered. Yumi smiled, and picked up the phone. "Hello? ….Yes, he was just on his way. ……thank you…" Yumi hung up. "Mom…?" He asked. Yumi nodded. "Okay." He kissed her cheek. "I WILL kiss you," He whispered, and then walked home.

Yumi walked in the kitchen and started to eat her soup, when she sighed as she put her spoon down. "What's the matter?" Her mom asked. Yumi looked at her and shook her head. "Just the time that me and Shika have together… It's like you and dad. Time goes by so quickly when you're together, but when you're apart…" Her mom smiled. "Time goes by so slowly…" Yumi nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go upstairs. Goodnight," Her mom nodded, and Yumi walked upstairs. She climbed into bed and sighed. "I love you…" She whispered, and then closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep.

*~Prom Night*~

Yumi wore her red dress, which was more of a blood color, and had no sleeves. It was long, and was low cut. She wore high-heels, which made her seem taller. She put on red eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and just a little bit of lipstick. She put her hair up in a bun with hair still coming down. Yumi ran downstairs, where Shikamaru was waiting for her. "Wow…" He whispered. Shikamaru was wearing just like he said he was going to wear. A tuxedo with a red rose. He smiled as she walked to him. "Here you go;" He whispered. He grabbed Yumi's wrist gently and put the corsage around her wrist. It was a red rose. Yumi smiled as she looked up at him. "Come on," He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Wait! Let me take a picture!" Shikamaru nodded. They got to the doorway, Shikamaru wrapping both of his arms around her. Yumi smiled, and her mother took the picture. "Awe…" Her mom whispered. "Okay! You two have fun!" Yumi nodded. "We will." "Make sure to be safe!" Her mom yelled before Yumi closed the door. Yumi blushed as she walked with Shikamaru.

When they entered the high school, they took their picture, and then started dancing. Well, actually, Yumi danced while Shikamaru just stood there, and every now and then let Yumi lead him. Once the slow dance started, Yumi put her head on Shikamaru's chest. "I love you…" She whispered. Shikamaru smiled. "I love you, too…"

Shikamaru grabbed Yumi's hand and walked outside. The moon was bright, and large. Yumi looked at Shikamaru, who was staring at her. "The moon is beautiful tonight…" She whispered. Shikamaru looked at it, and then looked back at her. "The moon may be beautiful…" He whispered. "…but your perfect…" He wrapped his arms around her. Yumi flushed as she looked up at him. He gently rubbed her cheek, and then leaned forward. Yumi wrapped an arm around his neck. "…and there's only one thing that can truly make this the perfect night…" He whispered. He leaned his head to the side…

"Ah!" Shikamaru opened his eyes. Yumi's eyes were wide, and then she closed them as she collapsed in his arms. "Yumi!" Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her. "Yumi…? That's a pretty name," Shikamaru growled as he looked up. "Get away from us," Shikamaru whispered. The gang was there. Just like the news said they would be. The leader laughed. "Don't have to be a bitch about it…" Shikamaru tightened his grip on Yumi. "Fuck off!" He almost screamed. The gang got closer to him. "Come on guys," The leader said as he put his hand up. "That's not a fair fight. Just me and him," Shikamaru looked at Yumi. "No…" He whispered. "Just go…" "By the way, names Masato." Shikamaru looked at him with a deadly look. "…Shikamaru," He muttered. "Now, put the lady down. We can't fight unless you give her up." Shikamaru shook his head. "Never…"

Masato chuckled slightly. "Okay…" He then punched Shikamaru's nose again. Shikamaru growled, and gently placed Yumi on the ground. He then started fighting with him, both of them throwing punches at each other. After a few minutes, both of them were wrestling on the ground. "Damn it!" Shikamaru whispered, and then released him. Shikamaru groaned as he looked at his hand, dripping with blood. Masato had taken out something sharp… He looked to the side of him and saw a knife. Shikamaru grabbed it.

Shikamaru looked up, and almost screamed as he saw Masato putting his hands on Yumi. "Shit!" He whispered as he crawled towards her. Masato put his nose on her neck, and smiled as he gently kissed it. "I guess I win…" "No you don't!" Shikamaru screamed. He got on top of him, pushing Yumi out of the way, and then started stabbing him. "Ah!" Masako screamed as he started gushing out blood. Yumi awoke, and slowly opened her eyes. "Shika!" She screamed. Shikamaru stabbed him one more time, and then released the knife. "…Yumi…" He whispered as he looked at her. Yumi gasped in horror as she looked at him. His entire body was covered with blood. He looked at her with his black eyes. "…don't be afraid of me…" He whispered as he crawled closer to her. Yumi slowly moved backwards. "Yumi… Don't…" He whispered, grabbing her hand. Yumi looked at him, tears forming in her eyes, and then wrapped her arms around him. "Are you okay?!" She whispered, gently kissing his neck. Shikamaru groaned. "Stabbed my hand, but other than that I'm fine…" Yumi almost choked as the taste of blood came into her mouth. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her, blood coming onto her shoulders and back.

"Hey!" Someone said shakily. Shikamaru turned around and saw one of the gang members was crying. "That was my brother!" All of the gang members surrounded them. "We're gonna get you for this!" Then the police sirens came on. They all looked in the direction, and then at Shikamaru. "We'll be back," The one who was crying whispered. Then they all ran…


	4. Chapter 3

The cops came, and asked what was going on. Shikamaru stood up, and so did Yumi. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Yumi as he explained:, "Yumi and I were coming outside, to try to have our first kiss..." He groaned. "But they came up and started a fight between me and Masato. Then he tried to touch her..." Shikamaru kissed her forehead. "I couldn't have that happen. I'm very sorry for what I did, but it was to protect me and my baby..." "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Yumi turned around and saw her mom standing there. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY SAFE!" "No, mom!" She yelled, blushing. "He's talking about ME!" Her mom nodded slowly in realization. "Oh... Okay, go on!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but continued. "So I stabbed him a few times... I couldn't just stand there and watch."

The police officer nodded. "Since it was for your own safety, no charges." Shikamaru nodded, and then kissed Yumi's forehead again. "I love you..." He whispered. "And I'm sorry that you had to see that." Yumi nodded. "It's okay..." "So did the rest of the members say any threat?" Shikamaru nodded. "The brother said that he'd get me..." The police officer nodded. "Okay... Thank you. We'll make sure that you and your girlfriend are safe." "Yumi," Shikamaru said. "Her name is Yumi. She's not just 'my girlfriend'." Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you ready to go?" He whispered. Yumi nodded. "C-could you carry me? I'm a little...light-headed..." Shikamaru nodded. "Of course..." He whispered.

Shikamaru threw her over his shoulder, and then walked her home. Her mom was asking the police some questions, so they were alone at the house when they got their. "...is the mood gone?" Yumi whispered, looking at him as they sat on the couch. Shikamaru looked at her, and then back into space. "...yes..." He whispered. Yumi nodded, and waited a few more minutes. Shikamaru looked at her flower. "Do you wanna freeze that?" He asked suddenly. Yumi looked at the rose and nodded. "Yes, please..." She whispered. Shikamaru gently grabbed her wrist, and removed it. Then he walked to the freezer and put it in for her. When he went back to the couch, Yumi was laying down. "Do you wanna lay down next to me?" She whispered. Shikamaru nodded, smiling slightly. He laid down, and then wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Yumi." He whispered. Yumi smiled as she put her head in his chest. "I love you, too, Shikamaru..."

Yumi awoke the next morning, with Shikamaru's arms still wrapped around her and her mother staring at her intensely. "Did you sleep with him last night?!" She hissed. Yumi looked at Shikamaru, and then her mom. "Um, technically, I guess I did." "No! I mean..." Yumi's mom sighed. "Did you use safety?" Yumi opened her mouth wide. "MOM!" She whispered. "We didn't have sex!!!" Her mom relaxed. "Okay..." "Did you have your first kiss?" Takeru asked suddenly. Yumi shook her head, digging her face into Shikamaru's chest deeper. "Not yet..." She whispered.

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes. Then he looked at Yumi. "Hey, Yumi..." He whispered, closing his eyes again. Then he opened them. "Oh my god," He whispered. "Did we do it last night?!" He asked suddenly. "I can't remember! I just remember closing my eyes and going to sleep..." "No!" Yumi screamed. "We haven't had sex yet!!!" "YET?" Her mom asked. Yumi scowled. "YES! YET!!!" She screamed. Shikamaru nodded slowly, and then put his lips close to her ear. "Maybe we should..." He whispered. "I heard that!" Her mom yelled. Yumi rolled her eyes. "And look at the couch!" Yumi looked down, and then remembered all the blood on Shikamaru. There was blood all over her and the couch. "I'm sorry, ma'am." He whispered. She sighed. "It's okay Shikamaru. Just go take a shower." "Can Yumi take one with me?" "No." "That's what I figured..." He whispered. He got up, and kissed Yumi's hand, before walking into the bathroom. After a few moments, they heard the shower turn on.

Yumi got up, and removed the blanket from herself. Her dress seemed fine. Because it was the color of blood. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She put her hands over her mouth. She was covered in blood... She could smell it. She looked at her mom. "Can I take a shower after he does?" She whispered. Her mom nodded. Yumi looked back in the mirror, and sighed. She walked over to Takeru and sat in his lap, and watched T.V.

Shikamaru came out, wearing a towel around his waist. Yumi blushed as she looked at his chest, and then quickly looked away. "Go ahead and take your shower, Yumi." Her mom said, bringing Shikamaru's clothes in. "Shikamaru has to get dressed." Yumi nodded, and then walked into the bathroom.

After she had finished, she walked outside of the door, and saw Shikamaru with his clothes on, lying down as he watched T.V. "Shika?" She whispered, walking towards him. Shikamaru looked up, and patted his lap. "I have to tell you something," He whispered. Yumi nodded as she sat down on his lap. "What's wrong?" She asked in a whisper. Shikamaru looked up, and then at her face as he slowly traced her cheek. "…I'm…going to have to leave." Yumi smiled and nodded. "I understand. You have to go home sometime." He shook his head. "I have to leave to protect you, Yumi…" She looked at him, not quite understanding. "You mean…" He sighed as he traced her cheek bone. "Yumi, I'm leaving Konoha…" Yumi paused for a moment, and then started to form tears in her eyes. "No!" She whispered. "No! Y-you can't leave me!" She whispered, tears falling down her face. She started to weep as she put her head in his chest. "Y-you can't!" Shikamaru shushed her, gently rubbing her back. "It's okay…" He whispered, and then kissed her forehead. "I'll leave tomorrow night." He said, gently bringing her face up. "Yumi, this is for your own safety." Yumi nodded, putting her head in his chest again. "Your gonna be alright, Yumi…" He whispered. "I'll come back when I think it's safe." Yumi smiled, and then closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

Shikamaru released her once she was deep enough into sleep. He wrote a note, which said, "Tomorrow night, meet me at the train station at 8 p.m. sharp. I love you." He put it gently in her hands, and then walked off to his house.

~The Next Day~

It was 5 o'clock, and Yumi was sitting on her couch, tears falling down her cheeks. "Yumi, what's wrong?" Her mom asked as she sat down next to her. "Shika is leaving!" She whispered. "He just called me, and told me that one of the gang members just jumped him! And now he has a scratched arm!" Yumi wipped her tears away. "I don't want him to leave me!" Her mom smiled. "Yumi, he's doing this for your own good." Yumi nodded. "I know..." "Where are you suppose to meet him?" Yumi looked up. "At the train station..." "You better get on your way! That's around 4 hours away by foot!" Yumi gasped, and then grabbed her blue jacket. "Yumi, you only have your shorts and speggetti straps on." "It's fine!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

Shikamaru was already waiting, although it was 6 o'clock. He had on a green jacket, and was breathing heavily into his hands, trying to warm them up. "Uh, Yumi..." He whispered, looking up. "Where are you?"

Yumi started running, as fast as she could, and looked at her watch. It was 20 minutes until 8, but she was almost there. She started running faster and faster and faster, until she tripped. She screamed, and then put her face in her hands as she started crying again. "My Shika!" She whispered, wipping her tears away. She sighed, and looked up. Yumi gasped as she got up. She was there...

"Shikamaru!" Shikamaru got out of his thoughts, and then ran to Yumi. She tripped and fell in his arms. "Yumi!" He screamed. Yumi looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh, Shikamaru!" She whispered. "Don't leave me!" Shikamaru leaned forward, touching his nose with hers. "I have to..." He whispered. "I have to do this..." Yumi opened her eyes by the tiniest bit, and she clutched onto him as tight as she could, her shoulder showing as the coat slipped ever-so-slightly. "You don't have to. You can hide with me, hide in my house. I won't let anyone know that you're their," Another tear fell down her cheek as she slowly came closer to him. She moved her hand to touch his face, but Shikamaru put his hand on hers. "Just don't leave me..." She whispered. He traced her cheek gently, and then looked back behind him to see that the train had arrived. He looked back and sighed. "Yumi... I can't stay." He whispered, gently pulling her sleeve up. "Yes you can!" Yumi closed her eyes, and put her head against his chest as she started to cry even more. "There's no reason why you can't stay!" "Yumi, yes, there is. I'm wanted." Shikamaru looked around, but no one was visible. "And I can't lead them closer to you." Yumi shook her head, digging her face deeper into his chest. "I don't care..." She whispered. "But I do..." Yumi looked up at him, and he gently put his hand on her jaw bone. "I love you..." He whispered. More tears fell uncontrolably down Yumi's face. "I love you, too!" Shikamaru looked at her, and slowly moved forward, until his nose was on hers. They were both breathing unevenly, and then Shikamaru finally touched his lips with hers. He leaned forward, gently kissing her. Yumi's eyes widened, but she slowly closed them, wrapping her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Shikamaru pulled her in, and then finally released. Yumi hugged him as tight as she could. "The first and last kiss..." She whispered. Shikamaru gently put a hand on her cheek, and then looked back. "I love you." He whispered, and then released her as he ran to the train. Shikamaru jumped on, and then waved goodbye as he slowly drifted farther and father away. Yumi waved back, almost violently, until he was gone. Then she left. Leaving every feeling, every emotion, behind her...


	5. Chapter 4

Yumi slowly walked home, just hanging her arms down by her sides as she slowly dragged her feet. She felt nothing. The cold, fall air that blowed through her hair, was unnoticable to her. The sharp pain in her bare feet, as the glass and rocks pierced into them, was nothing. A few hours, after a long walk, she was home, and the sun was rising. She opened the door, and walked inside to see her mother and brother both sleeping on the couch. She looked at the clock, and noticed it was 7. She had 30 minutes to get ready, and then run to school.

She walked upstairs, and then quickly put her uniform on. Then she walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair. Instead of her usual, with her two pigtails and the rest down, she brushed through it and left it down. She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs, and out the door.

Yumi ran to school, and she arrived 5 minutes until class started. She walked to her locker and grabbed the books that she needed, and then walked to her 1st hour class. "Your late." Kakashi said as he crossed his arms. Yumi sat down in her seat. "Sorry, Kakashi sensei." She muttered, getting out her notes. _He's late every day, but the day that I'm running 10 seconds behind, he's early. Figures. _

Once the bell rang, Yumi got her things out and started packing up. "Yumi, stay after class. I'll write you a note." Yumi looked at him, and sighed. Once everyone else was gone, Kakashi closed the door and sat at his desk. Yumi walked forward and sat at the desk infront of his. "Yumi...is something wrong?" He asked as he looked at her. Yumi shook her head as she lyed, "No." Kakashi nodded. "I think there is. Your not as cheeryas you usually are." "Just because I'm not litlte-miss-sun-shine doesn't mean that there's something fuckin' wrong with me! It could mean that I'm actually better, not acting like I just took crack!" She yelled. "...okay, really, what's wrong?" He asked. Yumi sighed as she looked down. "It's...nothing..." "Oh, I don't think it's nothing. Come by after school and talk to me, okay?" She looked at her and smiled. "Kay. Thanks, Kakashi sensei." He nodded, and quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Alright, now go to class." Yumi grabbed it, and ran to her next class.

"Okay, class. The test starts; now." Iruka said as he started the timer. Yumi sighed as she looked at the paper. _The sum of Q that equals the subtraction of X - D in which D equals the meliniom of pie.... Wait, when did we start using pie? _She thought as she looked up. She groaned as she tapped her pencil on the desk. _Isn't it like... 2.309 or something like that? Why don't they just say the number instead of pie... Oh, I love pie... Chocolates my favorite, but cherry is also a favorite. But if there isn't any chocolate, I have cherry, because cherry is also a favorite... _"*pst*!" Yumi looked over, and saw a girl with long black hair in a ponytail, tall, medium built, and brown eyes pointing to a note on the ground. Her cheekbones were bearly visible, and her lashes were long and full. Yumi looked back and forth, and then used her feet to grab the note.

**What are you doing? You keep staring off into space. ...then I think you were drooling... What the hell are you thinking about?!**

Yumi quickly scribbled her answer, and slid it to the girls desk.

I'm sorry. I was just thinking of what pie equaled. Then my mind wandered. Sorry.

The girl smoothly grabbed it and read it. She chuckled, and then put the note away. Yumi looked back to her test, and started to do her pie equation.

~***RING**!*~

"Okay, class. Times up." Yumi groaned as she put her pencil down, and handed it to the person in front of her. "By the way; names Ciyasha*." The girl said, and then grabbed her things and walked away. Yumi grabbed her things, and then sighed as she looked out the window. She then walked out of the door and walked to her third hour.

"Okay, class. Your assignment:" Kurieni started writing things on the board, and then dropped her chalk. "Go."

_One: Grab a partner._

_Two: Get out your work book and work together on pages 65-69. _

_Three: Once finished, you may talk quietly._

By the time Yumi had read all of the steps, almost everyone was taken. "Damnit!" Yumi turned around, and saw a girl standing, who looked pretty pissed. She was tall, and had shoulder length curly brown hair, with bangs that puffed out. She had light hazel eyes, and visible cheek bones. Her eyebrows where thin, and her face was traingular shaped. She groaned. "...what's wrong?" Yumi asked as she got up. The girl looked at her and sighed heavily. "WELL, aparently everyone is taken." Yumi smiled as she put out a hand. "I'm not. Names Yumi." The girl smiled wide, and shook her hand with Yumi's, almost violently. "Well, my friends call me Tobi." Yumi smiled at Tobi. "Okay, do you wanna go ahead and get started?" Tobi nodded as she looked at the boared. "Yeah..."

They got out their books, and then after doing a page and a half of it, started goofing around. They laughed quietly, and told jokes and whatnot.

"So then I said-"

~*RING!*~

"Okay, class. Turn in your papers."

Yumi and Tobi both looked at their papers. "Wow..." Tobi said. "We had two hours to finish this, and we got a page and a half." Yumi and her looked at each other, and then started laughing again. "GIRLS! Turn in your papers!" Their eyes were watering as they grabbed their things and handed their papers in. "Y-you wanna go out to eat?" Tobi asked, still a little shaky from all the laughing. "Yeah," Yumi whispered. "T-that sounds good. Taco Bueno? Ramon? Chinese Buffet?" Tobi smiled. "I'll have McDonalds." "Good idea."

They took Tobi's car (and i know that i haven't added cars in yet, but screw it. They already have T.V.'s and shit, so just add cars!) to the nearest McDonalds, and ordered from the dollar menu since they didn't have much money anyways. After they finished eating, they drove back to the school and parked.

"I had fun, Yumi!" Tobi said as she got out of her car. Yumi smiled as she shut the door, still sipping on her Dr. Pepper. "I had fun, too! The best fun I've had in a while..." Tobi nodded, and then wrote down something. "Here's my number. Call anytime!" Yumi smiled as she took it. "Thanks!" Yumi quickly wrote down hers, and then gave it to Tobi. "There ya go! See you later!"

Yumi smiled as she entered her 4th hour. After this, only 2 more classes, and she'd be free for the day. _Oh, yeah, that's right... Stupid Kakashi sensei, making me stay late._

After Asuma, Anko, and Tsunade's classes, Yumi skipped to Kakashi's classroom.

"Hey, Kakashi!" She said with a smile. Kakashi looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Um, Yumi, I called you in here to ask what was wrong, but you come in skipping and happy as ever. What's been goin' on?" Yumi sighed happily. "WELL, Shikamaru left out of town and he's gonna be gone-" "How long?" Kakashi asked. Yumi's smile disappeared. "Um... He doesn't know," She said carefully. "But, anyway, so I was real mad and depressed about it...but then I figured out something, Kakashi sensei." She smiled wide. "I was missing out on all the people around me by bringing myself deeper into him. I thought that he was the only one who existed, but now, I already have a best friend. I'm planning on making a couple more, and making a little group." Kakashi smiled, though you weren't able to see it through his mask, "I'm very happy for you. Who's your new friend?" Yumi smiled. "Her name is Tobi. She's real fun and exciting. And crazy, too! And there was this other girl I passed notes to, her name was...Ciyasa! There we go." Kakashi nodded. "Okay, Yumi. Your free to go now." Yumi smiled, and grabbed her back as she ran out the door. "Byeh, Kakashi sensei!!!" Kakashi rolled his eye, and started reading his book.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Sigh-osh-ah


	6. Chapter 5

Shikamaru looked outside, as the sun set. He looked at the friend that had gotten him his ticket. His name was Kiba, and he had gotten into a fight with the gang. So they were both running. But, instead of being scared or even sad, Kiba was excited. "Boy, if they catch us, their gonna kick our ass!" Kiba had said while laughing as Shikamaru had jumped on the train. Shikamaru was now looking out the window as Kiba was saying something about banging the leaders girlfriend.

"Hey, Shikamaru, listen to me!" Kiba punched Shikamaru's arm. Shikamaru looked at him, with a "what do you want?" look on his face. "Listen, I know your in love with that girl-" "Yumi." "Yeah, whatever. But you gotta let her go, okay? It's like your still crying about a puppy that's at home waiting for you to come home from work. Damn, Shikamaru." Shikamaru looked at him, and then got up. "Hey, what are you doin'?" Kiba asked. "I'm going to the bathroom." Shikamaru growled as he walked away.

He walked to the bathroom, and put his head in his hands. "Yumi..." He whispered. Shikamaru then looked at himself in the mirror. He jumped slightly. His eyes...they were...nothing. They had some what of an evil look in them. An evil that said "don't mess with me or I'll kill you". He put his hand on the mirror, and then screamed as he put his hand into a fist and put his fists to the mirror. "DAMNIT!" He yelled as his hands were bloody. The mirror had broke, and both of his hands were cut and bloody. He groaned as he got a few papertowels and put them around his hands, tying them into a knot.

He walked out of the bathroom, and then walked back to his seat with Kiba there. "Hey, how was your-WOW!" Kiba jumped slightly as he saw Shikamaru's hands. "What the fuck happened?!" Shikamaru sighed as he sat down in front of him. "Nothing. Are these first class seats?" He asked. Kiba nodded. "Yeah, my dad's friend works for the train company." Shikamaru smiled. "Good... I'm hungry as hell."

"Ma'am," Shikamaru put one of his hands out, which now only had a couple scratches on them. A girl with two sets of blonde pigtails came by, dressed with a white buttened up shirt and long black tight pants. She had a heartshaped face, and her eyes were large and blue. "Yes?" She asked as she looked at him with a smile. "Can I have something to eat?" He asked. "Yeah, toots. Get us somethin' to eat." Kiba said with a playful smile on his face. "What would you like?" She asked as she looked at Shikamaru. "Um..." Shikamaru looked at the menu. "Well, to drink, we'll both have a beer." Kiba continued as he slapped her butt. The girl sighed as she looked at Kiba. "Sir, please don't touch me." Kiba smiled. "Okay. So what's your name?" "Temari. Now what would you like to eat?" Shikamaru looked at her and said, "I'll just have a hamburger with fries." Temari nodded as she started walking away. "I'll be right back with your order."

As she came out with the beer, Shikamaru looked at Kiba as he gulped half of it down with one gulp. "...it'll make you feel better, Shikamaru. Just drink it, or I'll shove it down your mouth." Shikamaru sniffed it, and then took a small sip. He put it down, and then took another sip. Then he took a small drink. He looked at Kiba, and then took a giant gulp of it. "There ya go!" Kiba said as he laughed. Shikamaru soon finished it, and set it down. "So how do you feel?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru smiled. "I feel great!" He said. He put the bottle by the end of the table. Temari came back with his food. "Could you get us another bottle?" Shikamaru asked. Temari nodded. "Sure." She grabbed the bottles and walked away.

Shikamaru took a bite of his hamburger, and grabbed a few fries as he stuffed them in his mouth. Kiba laughed as Shikamaru looked at him. "I haven't had anything to eat in two days.I suggest you shut up." Kiba rolled his eyes, and Temari came back with their beers. "There you go." She said. "Anything else?" Kiba looked at her, and said, "I'll have what he has." Temari nodded, and walked away. Shikamaru grabbed one of the bottles and finished it in two big gulps. "DAMN, Shikamaru! Calm down, or your gonna get drunk." Shikamaru nodded as she put the beer bottle to the side. "Right..." He said, and then took another bite of his hamburger. Temari came back and gave Kiba his order.

After a little while, Shikamaru pushed his plate away and licked his fingers. Kiba looked out the window and smiled. "We're there. Come on," The train was still moving, and Kiba and Shikamaru both got up. "Why don't we just get off where we're suppose to?" Kiba rolled his eyes. "That what they EXPECT. Their probably following us right now." Shikamaru sighed as he looked at the moving ground. "Come on, we're in the desert!" Kiba smiled. "Okay, whatever." Then he jumped. "Wait!" Shikamaru looked at it hesitantly, and then jumped.

Kiba laughed as Shikamaru landed flat on his face. "What happened, cat eyes? I thought cats were suppose to land on their feet." "Shut up." Shikamaru mumbled through the ground. Kiba laughed some more. "Okay, come on. Get off your face." Shikamaru got up, and looked at Kiba as he walked to him. Then he stopped. "Great plan, Genius. Now we have no idea where to go!!!" Kiba rolled his eyes. "What-ever. Come on." Shikamaru groaned as he walked with him.

"This is troublesome."

"Shut up, Shikamaru."

"...When are we getting there?"

"Shikamaru, I swear, I WILL hurt you,"

"Whatever....I'm thirsty."

"Shikamaru!" Kiba was agrivated as he stopped walking and looked back at him. "...we're gonna go to a hotel, okay? It's here somewhere..." Shikamaru groaned. "We're gonna be here, stuck in the desert, for days!" Kiba chuckled. "Oh, yeah? Then how come the hotel is right there?" Shikamaru looked ahead, and saw a small village along with a hotel there. Then he looked at Kiba. "Have any money on you?" Kiba smiled as he took out a wad of cash. "Yeah, just a few."

They ran into the hotel, and then ordered the most expensive room they had. It had 3 rooms, and an indoor pool. Unlimited fridge access, and it was affordable for Kiba. Once they got to their room, Shikamaru asked, "So how did you get all that money?" "My dad gave it to me. He gives me whatever as long as I get out of the house. No biggy. I was always a momma's boy anyway." Shikamaru looked around, and smiled as he looked at the nice, soft-looking white fluffy beds. "I died and went to hell, but Yumi saved me and now I'm in heaven." Kiba rolled his eyes as he pushed Shikamaru aside. "Yeah, if three girls in bikini's show up, THEN I'm in heaven. Keep a look out for me." Kiba ran to the pool room, and then took his shirt off. Then, with a big *SPLASH* he jumped into the water.

Shikamaru smiled slightly as he walked to the swimming pool. "Come on in, kitten." He rolled his eyes, but took his shirt off and dove in.


	7. Chapter 6

*** Authors note: Hey, guess what I forgot? The mothers description. And I hated my descriptions before, so I'm kinda doing a re-do of descriptions, so if your like, "What the fuck! I know what they look like!" Please don't get mad. I'm just trying to give you the full description! And yes, I am going a little off-course from the main plot, but you know what, I have an idea for the next story, so you just hang in there!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Yumi got home, her mom and brother attacked her with hugs. "...um... Hi, momma. Hey, Takeru... Why are you guys so huggy today?" Her mom released as she looked at Yumi. "...Shikamaru..." She whispered. Yumi laughed. "Oh, him." Takeru raised an eyebrow. "By the way, Takeru. Had my first kiss." Takeru smiled. "Ooooooh! Yumi and Shikamaru sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marrige, then-" "Takeru." Her mom said suddenly. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." He whispered. "So, Yumi, your not upset?" Yumi sighed as she sat on the couch and looked at her. "Mother, come here." Her mom std down next to her. "What is it, sweetheart?" Yumi put a hand on her moms. "Look," Yumi looked into her mothers green eyes. Before, she had only seen her as her mother. Now, she saw her as a small, long blonde haired woman, with a diamond face and a gentle touch. "Before, I always had my mind up in the clouds. Shikamaru, Shikamaru, and Shikamaru. But now, I have a best friend named Tobi, and I'm not just waiting to see Shikamaru everyday. I see people more clearly, and I'm not upset that he left. I'm actually sort of happy. Of course I'll miss him, and I love him very much, but it's better that I take a time off from him. To actually see everyone else for who they are, and not just a person around me."

Her mother had a few tears in her eyes as she looked at her last born. Never had she thought to hear those words come out of her mouth, her soft gentle voice to say those things. She looked at her little angel one more time; her brown hair with her natural gold streeks was down, and her face was a heart, just like her father. Her big deep blue eyes, and her high cheekbone. She started crying as she wrapped her arms around Yumi. "Mom...It's okay..." Yumi hugged her, and she felt Takeru hug her from behind. "Come on, ma. Let's get you in bed." She opened her eyes, and then got up as she wiped her eyes. "Okay... I love you two." She whispered, and then walked to her room downstairs.

Yumi sighed as she looked at Takeru. "What did I do?" She asked as she looked at him. "Nothing, Yumi. Your just acting a little like dad, that's all." Yumi sighed as she looked out the window. "It's a shame he disappeared..." Yumi wihspered. Takeru nodded. "Maybe Shikamaru will meet him on his way back." Yumi sighed, but then smiled as she grabbed the phone. "Who are you calling?" Takeru asked her as she pressed in the numbers. "I'm calling my new friend, Tobi." Takeru nodded, and said, "Okay, kid. I got a date tonight, so keep an eye on ma." Yumi nodded, and Takeru gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, then walked outside.

"Hellllllo?" Yumi smiled.

"Hey, Tobi!"

"Oh, hey Yumi! Guess what?"

"What?"

"...I just wanted to say, 'guess what'."

"Okay....?"

Yumi heard a beep, and then looked at the collar ID. It was the Nara's. "Oh, Tobi, I gotta let you go for a sec. I'll call you back A.S.A.P."

Tobi sighed. "Fine. Byeh!"

Yumi switched to the other line.

"Hello?"

"WHERE IS OUR BABY BOY?!"

It was Yoshino, and she was crying loudly. She sobbed, and Yumi heard 'shush'es in the background. Then she heard dead air as someone else grabbed the phone.

"This is Shikaku Nara. Where the hell is Shikamaru?!"

Yumi gulped. "W-well, sir, I-"

"Younge girl, you better answer that question with 100% honesty, or god so help me, I'll go over there and beat the living hell out of you! Only 3 blocks away!"

"Shikaku, I don't know where he is!"

"What do you MEAN you don't know where he is?"

Yumi groaned. She wasn't gonna get anywhere with this guy.

"I mean that he left my house two nights ago, and I have no clue where he is. Okay? He wasn't at school today-"

"We sure as hell know that he wasn't at school today! We got the confermation message!"

Yumi was gonna have to tell them. She couldn't just keep telling them these lies. They'd catch on soon enough.

"..okay, listen. He was attacked my gang members at prom night. They wanted him, so to save himself and everyone around him, he got on a train and left. I have really no clue where he's at, I have no clue who he's with, if he's with anyone, and I certainly don't wanna hear all this crap!"

Shikaku groaned. "I'm coming over there. So you better get your brother to protect you, because our son was our only child."

"I understand just perfectly, sir. But I have no idea where he is."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." Then he hang up.

Yumi sighed as she dialed Tobi's number again. "Gello?"

"Jello? Why are you eating jello?"

"'Cause it tastes good! So what was that about?"

"Oh, long story."

"Long life. Tell it."

Yumi sighed, but told the story anyway.

"Okay. I've had this boyfriend for a few months, and this gang wanted him because he killed the lead gang member-"

"OMG! What the fuck, man?! What the hell did he do that for?"

"Protection."

"Ah. Carry on,"

"So he told me that he was going to get on a train and leave, to protect everyone around him."

"Awe, that's so sweet!"

"But-"

"Oh, buts are never good. Oh, I'm sorry, go on."

"...but he didn't tell anyone, not even me, where he was going. All he said was that he'd come back as soon as he thinks it's safe."

"...is that the end of the story? That didn't answer my question at all."

"So his parents called, and his dad should be here any second."

"Oh. Okay! I gotcha. But you know what would suck? If he doesn't come back until your like 24, and you figured out you were pregnant with his child, so the child had never even said dada before, so he comes back this man that you don't even recognize, and you start crying and saying his name, and the baby is all like, "...daddy?" That would be sad."

"..." Yumi was crying, and Tobi heard a few sniffs.

"Oh. Woops. Sorry 'bout that."

"I-it's okay."

_OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!_

"He's here. Talk to you tomorrow," Yumi said as she wiped her tears away.

"Okay, Yumi. Bye!!!"

Yumi hung up the phone and opened the door as she still wipped her eyes. Sure enough, it was Shikaku. "Anybody else home?" Shikaku asked as he pushed her out of the way and walked in. "Um, my mom is. But she's sleeping, and I wish that you wouldn't-" "WAKE UP!!!" Shikaku yelled. Yumi looked at Shikaku, and slapped him. He looked at her, and she ran to her mothers room. Her mom was rubbing one eye and was standing up. "Momma, go back to bed. You need your rest." "After she talks with me, she can have as much sleep as she wants." Shikaku walked into the door, and then to her mother. "Shikaku, go away! I don't know where he is!" Her mom looked at Shikaku and smiled. "You must be Shikamaru's dad... Oh, how similar you two look. He's almost exactly like you." Shikaku nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, hear it all the time. But your daughter still won't tell me where my son is, and you need to fix that problem."

Her mom sighed. "Shikaku, I have to tell you, that Yumi has no idea where he's headed. I can give you the train station and the time it left, but that's all the information we have." Shikaku sighed as he looked at Yumi. "Well, I guess I was wrong not to trust you. I'm glad my son has someone like you in his life. Okay, I'll just get out of your hair. Goodbye."

Once Shikaku left, Yumi allowed her mom to go back to sleep, and then started talking to Tobi.

"Yeah, so anyway-"

"Kukiko? It's dinner time, sweetheart. Get off the phone."

"Damnit, mom, how many times to I have to say call me TOBI!!!"

"Kukiko, just get off the phone."

Yumi smiled. "Kukiko is your real name?" "Yeah... I mean I like it and all, but I dont' like people calling me that. I just like Tobi. Okay, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow, Yumi!"

"Bye!"

Yumi hung up the phone, and then smiled as she ran to bed, turning the lights off and dozed off to sleep as she waited for the next day.


	8. Chapter 7

*****Note for Tobi::::: Okay, now, I know your going to call me a perv from this chapter too. (again) But somebody actually went up to my school and did this, so I got this from them... I was supprised that they didn't escort the guy out. ...0.o... It was SCARY!!!!! Anyway, read on my young people!!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yumi woke up to her alarm clock, which was blasting loudly her favorite band.

_They call the mansion not a house but a tomb_

_He's always chokin' from the stench and the fume_

_The wedding party all collaps in the room_

_So send my resignation to the bride and the groom_

_Let's go down!_

Yumi slowly opened her eyes, and got up very slowly.

_This elevator only goes up to ten_

_He's not around, he's always lookin' at men_

_Down by the pool he doesn't have any friends, as they are_

_Face down and bloated snap shot with the lens._

Yumi turned the music slightly up, since this was also her favorite song. Then she walked into the bathroom, and brushed her hair, putting it in her usual pigtails. Then she started brushing her teeth, as she slowly swung to the music.

_If you marry me_

_Would you burry me?_

_Would you carry me_

_To_

_The _

_End!_

"TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN!" Yumi spit, and groaned and turned it off. Then she finished getting ready by putting her uniform on. She looked at her watch, and smiled as she skipped down the stairs. "Hey, Takeru. How was your date last night?" Takeru mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" Her mom laughed. "Your brother apparantly said the wrong thing, and got ketchup all over his favorite T-shirt." Yumi laughed. Takeru smiled as he gave her a high-five. "Your the lucky one. You don't have any problems with getting any dates." Yumi giggled. "I wouldn't say that." "Of course! Just because he left, doesn't mean that you can't go ahead and get other dates. You TRY to get a date with the hottest guy in school, and I promise you, you won't have any problems. You got yo brothers talent!" Yumi rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Whatever. Okay, I gotta go. Love you guys!" "Love you, too!" Her mom yelled from the kitchen.

Yumi skipped happily to school, and then to her locker. "I'll see Tobi in 3rd hour, and I'll see what happens from there." Yumi smiled as she walked into Kakashi's class.

"So students, that is how you throw a kunai in a circle." Yumi raised her hand, having a confused look on her face as she looked at all the complicated numbers and equations. "Yes, Yumi?" "Um... You just told us how to throw a kunai in a circle, which is basicly saying tilt your hand while making a circluar motion as you release it." "Yes Yumi. Your point?" "So what the hell is all this?" She asked as she looked up at him. The class giggled and chuckled. "...every motion, Yumi, has an equation. The exact angle and the motion have so many numbers, you don't even realize it." The bell rang, and everyone got up and quickly ran out of the room. Yumi grabbed her things and offered Kakashi a high-five as she walked by him. Kakashi gently put his hand on hers, and she ran out the door.

The rest of the day was good, Yumi running to third hour as son as possible. She sat by Tobi, and Kurieni looked at everyone. "Class," She said. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at her. "We have an assembly today, so you don't have any work. But everyone needs to walk to the gyms silently." Everyone got up and walked to the gym. "This is gonna be boring as hell..." Tobi whispered as they sat in their seats. "Yeah. Tell me about it." Yumi whispered back. The girl that Yumi had seen in 2nd hour, oh whats her name.. Ciyasha! Ciyasha was running into the gym, and was trying to talk to Tsunade, the princable. But she just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Ciyasha growled and stomped over to Yumi's side. "Um, hi." Yumi said as she looked at her. Ciyasha looked at Yumi, and asked, "What's your name?" "Yumi. Yumi Gymon." Ciyasha's mouth dropped open, and she hissed, "Get out of here." Yumi tilted her head to the side ever-so-slightly. "What?" "You heard me. Get. Out. The people who are going to talk to us are gang members, and I heard them overtalking. Their looking for you, and their gonna pull a gun on you when they find you. Yumi, get out!" Tobi looked at Yumi. "Geese, I guess you weren't kidding about the whole boyfriend thing!" Yumi's breathing was heavy. "Oh...oh, god..." Yumi put a hand on her stomach. "I...think I'm...I'm gonna throw...up..." Tobi scooted over a little bit. "You okay, Yumi?" Before Yumi could answer, Tsunade got out a megaphone and yelled into it, "HELLO, boys and girls. The reason why this assembly is so sudden is because these men would like to share some information with you about ...um...you'll find out. Please welcome them." There was a small group of kids that clapped, and then 5 people walked into the room. Yumi hid herself in Tobi's jacket as she started crying. "I told you so," Ciyasha whispered. Yumi wiped her eyes , and then hid her face in Tobi's jacket again.

The oldest one of the group, who was tall, slim and had on blue jeans and a white T-shirt. His light brown hair was long and in a ponytail that ended at his shoulders. His eyes were brown, and his lips where thin. He grabbed the megaphone, and then said into it, "Hello, boys and girls." He walked around the gym, and then smiled wide. "I am going to talk to you about sexual harasment today. I need a volunteer." A few girls raised their hand, and he smiled. "I need a girl named Yumi. Anyone know where she is?" "Oh no..." Yumi whispered. A few of the girls behind them stood up and pointed to Yumi. "Here! Here! She's right here!" Yumi hid her face in her hands. He walked to her and removed her hands. Her eyes were closed, and she slowly opened them and looked up at him. "Hello, Yumi. Names Yasuo. Come on up here and help me." Yumi held on to Tobi's hand, but Yasuo pulled her and made her loose her grip. He then walked her up to the center of the gym.

"Now, kids," He said. "Any sexual asult is someone touching your swmsuit areas, such as:" He put his hand above her chest. "For woman, the breasts." He moved his hand in a circular motion around her privite areas. "The area which desides your sex type," And then he put his hand behind Yumi's back, and by her butt. "And then the ass." Some of the boys laughed. "Now there is also a sexual abuse when they fource you to show them your body parts. Then there is rape," Yumi tried to walk back to her seat, but Yasuo grabbed her hand. "For instence, I could right here right now fource her to have sex with me, and that is what is considered rape. The point is, guys, tell anyone you can if your being rapped or sexually abused. Thank you." He grabbed Yumi's waist and walked out of the gym.

"...that was short..." Tsunade whispered. "Kids, you may go to your classes now." Tobi and Ciyasha both ran to the side Yumi disappeared.

Yumi tried to get him to release her. "Let me go! Let me go!" Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at him. "Let me go!" She started to cry as she put her face down. "Please..." Yasuo grabbed her face in his hands, and she looked up at him. Then he fourced her lips to his. Yum's eyes widened, and she gasped as she tried to push him away. Once he was satisfied, he released the kiss, while still holding her in a hug. Yumi's mouth was still open, and she looked at him in shock. He smirked as he put his forehead on hers. "And how long did it take for that duchebag of yours to kiss you?" Yumi closed her eyes as a few tears escaped her eyes. "He's not a duchebag." She whispered. "He's my love." Yasuo put his hand on her cheek, and felt her warm tears. He smiled again, and grabbed her hand. "Come on." He whispered. Yumi tried to get him to let go, but he was holding on tight. "Yumi!" Tobi ran to her side, along with Ciyasha. Yasuo looked at them, and smiled as they stepped back a couple of steps. "Yumi," Tobi whispered. "Where are you going?" Yumi shrugged. "I don't know..." She whispered. "As soon as he leaves, tell Tsunade sama that I'm gone." She whispered. "I'll be okay for now." He grabbed her other hand, and put them both in just one of his hands. Then he pulled out a pocket knife. "Go." He whispered as he brought the knife to her neck. "Or else." Yumi gasped, and she looked at them as Tobi and Ciyasha both left.

He grabbed Yumi and carried her to his mustang, and then threw her in the back. Yumi started crying as she dug her face into the pillows and blankets in the back. "Don't worry, toots! If your boyfriend comes, then you'll be set free. For now just sleep." Yumi sniffed and looked at him as he pulled out of the school parking lot. "Oh, and babe?" Yumi nodded. "Yes?" He smiled as he looked back at her. "You'll get a few more kisses from me. Don't worry." Yumi looked down, and wiped her eyes.

Yumi fell asleep after about 20 minutes, and Yasuo drove to a motel in Konoha. He looked around, then opened the door and slowly picked her up. Yumi's head slowly moved to his chest, and she snuggled herself into him. He smiled and kissed her forehead, and walked to his motel room.

He opened the door, and gently set her down on the soft red bed. She gasped, and she clutched onto the covers and inhauled deeply as she started sweating. "Wow..." Yasuo gently shook her shoulder. "Babe, wake up." Yumi slowly opened her eyes, and looked at him. She looked around her, and then back at him. He smirked. "SOMEBODY was having an exciting dream." He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "How about you go to the pool with me? Have a swimsuit?" Yumi looked at him. "Uh...no..." She said. He smiled wildly. "My old girlfriend left a bikini here. Looks like it'll fit you. Come on." Yumi hesitatly god up, and then walked to the room with him.

Okay, well, I think this one is one of my longest ones EVA!!! Okay, well, please review. You know that I'll still write more, but I've only got one review so far, and that's by one of my besties. Okay, PLEASE! PLEASE!!!!! PLEASE! REVIEW!!!! EVEN TO SAY IT SUCKS!!! PLEASE! REVIEW!!!!!!!! Y.Y


End file.
